Angelic Destiny
by dreamergalz
Summary: -Discontinued- Tomoyo was not your usual human who went to school studying. She died one day and was brought to Heaven by Sakura. Somehow, she had a destiny to fulfill...with Eriol? Chapter Eighteen up!
1. Prologue

Angelic Destiny

Prologue

* * *

"All of us have known that angels are beings of God and are pure. However, what if some angels are known to be evil? What would you do?" Tomoyo mused at this particular sentence that was in the book called 'Angels- Evil or Good?' (a/n: I know that the title is lame and...yeah. Got no idea what to call it, so...)

"Well, if angels are evil, we would suffer a horrible death and the world that God had created would be in chaos. If that is what you would like to know." A guy with navy-coloured hair and eyes walked from behind the tree where Tomoyo had been leaning her weight.

"Oh, hi. Eriol! I had thought that you would be at home resting. After all, school has ended." Tomoyo was straining to look at his face, but instead got a look at his body- for Eriol was standing and Tomoyo was sitting.

"I had a project so I had to stay back. Since it is over, I was going to go home when I saw you here. I thought that you wanted to go home with me." Eriol pretended to look sad at this point.

Tomoyo looked nervous all of a sudden. Her face was blushing hard. "Oh...really? Well...I was also planning...to go home now." Hastily, she placed her book back into her backpack and walked out of the school with Eriol.

A cool evening breeze was blowing and it brought in the salty tang of the ocean with it. It was both refreshing and cooling, after such a long day cooped up in the classrooms studying. Tomoyo had enjoyed studying but not to the extent that she had to study for a very long time without break!

The two of them walked- not with the usual chatter but silently. The air around them was charged. It was as if something would happen to them that would change their lives forever. Yet, they walked silently, not noticing that it would change their lives if they were still walking silently. They loved each other but they had thought that the other person did not love them as they did and so they did not say it out loud, for fear of hurting the other party.

They were about to cross the road when Eriol suddenly stopped while Tomoyo walked on. Eriol did not know why he stopped but he had a feeling. A feeling that something bad would befall Tomoyo and he could only watch and do nothing. His feeling was right.

For when Tomoyo was walking halfway, she noticed that Eriol was not walking alongside her, as she had thought that she would. She turned around and was about to walk back when a car loomed out of the corner...

Tomoyo was hit by it...

She flew off a great distance and at last landed some distance away.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol cried out as he ran towards her still body. She was not moving at all.

Bright red blood was spurting out from her wounds in great amounts. Eriol placed his fingers on her neck and felt her pulse weaken gradually.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo died, while Eriol knelt beside her body, crying and muttering "Tomoyo, why did you leave so early? I love you but I do not have the chance to say so."

The paramedics arrived and carried Tomoyo's body onto the ambulance after checking if she could be saved. Eriol tried to board the ambulance to but was not allowed to as he was not family to Tomoyo.

Eriol looked at the ambulance that was slowly driving away and cried out "Father! Why are you so cruel! Why are you taking away Tomoyo's life?" before dropping on his knees and cried with all his heart...

* * *

I know, I know. This is a bit tragic but hey! This is the start of the story, so sit back and enjoy! Next chapter would be up soon, I hope. Can't believe that I can finish a fanfic and start a new one in one day! Hehe! Review and I will post a new one by the end of this week! Luv ya all!


	2. One

Angelic Destiny

One

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji woke up in a daze. She was very, very tired and she did not know why. All she knew was that the last time she was awake, she was involved in a car crash, and it made her feel very bad about it. It was not as if she was to blame. The fault lied in Eriol! He was the one who did not walk with her across the road suddenly and when she turned back the moment she realized that he was not with her, she was in a car crash!

So who was to blame? Tomoyo or Eriol?

"Is it my fault or mine? Whose fault is it?" Tomoyo wondered in her heart. She felt very blissful, as if she was on cloud nine. It was as if she was a feather, floating on the gently blowing sky.

Then, with a start, Tomoyo realized that she _was_ floating on the sky! She looked down and onto her feet and below. She saw someone crying very pitifully next to her still body that was still gushing out blood. _Body_?

Soon, an ambulance came, crying out its shrill cry. Two paramedics came out from the back of the ambulance and hoisted her body up a stretcher and placed her on the ambulance. After which, they covered her whole body with a gigantic piece of white cloth.

"Am I dead?" Tomoyo's heart was sinking. If she was dead, then...

She followed the ambulance and entered it. She was a bit nervous, for she was afraid that if she knew that she was dead, what would her mother react to this news? So, she hoped that she was still alive and was only just looking at the whole event from another person's point of view.

The two paramedics were talking softly, as if nothing had happened.

"Such a beautiful girl, lost in a car crash," one said. "A high school girl some more! Why are teenagers so careless nowadays?"

_She was dead! She was dead! How would her mother react to this news?_ Tomoyo thought, her heart shattering and she began sobbing softly.

"Yeah. I agree. But why are teenagers so careless? It is not as if there is no traffic road nearby that they can use to cross the road! Teenagers." The other one said, shaking his head.

"However, do you think that this girl looks a bit familiar?" the first one asked the other paramedic.

"Is it? No, I do not think so."

With that, both paramedics stopped talking. After a while, though it seemed like ages, with Tomoyo crying all the time (a/n: the paramedics did not hear her cry. She was dead already!), they reached the hospital...

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Sonomi Daidouji was already at the hospital, waiting impatiently. She had heard that her daughter was involved in a car crash and was injured seriously. Luckily, she was near the hospital and she ran all the way to the hospital. She saw the ambulance enter slowly. It was as if something would break Sonomi apart if she knew that inside was not the live person of Tomoyo, but her body.

The two paramedics brought the stretcher down from the ambulance. Sonomi began sobbing. She cried out: "My daughter! Why did you leave me so early? Why?" She ran towards the corpse and hugged her, hoping that this simple gesture would bring her daughter back to life. However, it was to no avail.

Tomoyo stopped crying the moment she stepped out of the ambulance and saw her mother. She still could not take in the fact that she was dead. She was still clinging on to the hope that she was still alive. She walked until she was in front of her mother and energetically waved her right hand, shouting "Mother! I am here! Can you see and hear me?"

Sonomi did not show any other expression except crying, and crying and crying.

"So...I am dead I guess...What shall I do now? Go to Hell?" Sadly, Tomoyo thought. She walked away slowly. It was then that a ray of bright light stopped her. Tomoyo squinted at the bright light and slowly, something emerged.

That something slowly unfurled its wings. A lady with long, light brown hair and a pair of emerald eyes dressed in a robe of pink flew towards Tomoyo.

"Who...who are you?" Tomoyo stuttered.

The lady smiled gently as she looked at the stretcher that had Tomoyo's corpse and then towards Tomoyo. "I guess that you had just died, right?" she said softly, her eyes softening as she saw Tomoyo start to cry again. "Don't worry, my name is Sakura and I am here to take you..."

"You are an angel, right?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Yes, I am an angel, and you are one too."

"What did you say?"

"You just have not been blessed by God to become an angel officially, which is why you cannot see your wings. You think that you are a ghost but actually, you are not. Ghosts do not roam Earth the moment they die, they just go directly to Hell, if they deserve to go there."

"Really? So I am an angel and I will be going to Heaven?"

"Yes." At this, Sakura's eyes grew determined. "However, though you may not be accepted by the pure angels, you will be welcome in this realm, under my guidance. Let's go to Heaven now. I will tell you more about everything regarding Heaven when you are blessed by God."

"Oh...ok. I guess I have a lot to learn, have I?"

"Yes."

"But what about my mother?"

"Don't worry, she will be taken care of. Besides, you are going to be living in Heaven now, not some other place."

Tomoyo nodded her head and Sakura smiled. She took Tomoyo's hands. She closed her wings around herself and Tomoyo and muttered something under her breath. Then they were off to somewhere...

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right...you'll see."

* * *

End of chapter one! Yeah! However, this may be the possible length of each chapter for this story but there may be more chapters to make up for the shortness, or it is just the beginning, so it is quite short. Will try to make it longer! I will try my best! If you can review, I will be happier and I will be able to write longer chapters and better ones too! They may come out very soon! Who knows? Review please!


	3. Two

Angelic Destiny

Two

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, which was actually only a few minutes, Sakura slowly unfurled her wings and released her hold on Tomoyo.

"We're here," Sakura whispered softly to her, who had closed her eyes and held on to Sakura tightly when they were travelling to Heaven. "Welcome to Heaven."

Slowly and hesitantly, Tomoyo opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she saw a gigantic golden gate that was so high that even though she strained her neck, she could not see the tops of it. Tomoyo stepped curiously towards the gate to take a look at the intricate design of it.

"Wait..." Sakura cried out, but it was too late, for at least ten pairs of wings appeared and unfurled themselves. Golden helmets and armour were donned by them- the angels who guarded the gate. Swords were slung casually across their hips and all the angels looked ready to draw them and attack.

"Who dares step near the gate? You creature of the dead?" one, who was clearly the leader of the small group stepped away from them and flew towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo trembled. She had thought that the angels looked all right in the distance but in fact, they looked very threatening when up close. She shuddered as fear crept to the deep end of her heart.

"Who are you?" the leader barked.

"I...I am Tomoyo..."

"Why are you here then, Tomoyo?"

"Er...I was brought her by Sakura..." At this, Tomoyo looked back towards the direction where Sakura had been but was surprised to see her walk past her and then in a commanding tone cried out: "Let us enter! I was sent to Earth to bring her back by the orders of God! If we are late for Tomoyo's appointment with Him, you will be in deep trouble!"

"But to make sure that both of you are not impostors, I have no choice but to check you pass. Where is it?" the leader of the guards started talking softly, not daring to look at Sakura's face. Tomoyo did not understand why the guard did that. In a flash of light, something appeared on Sakura's head before disappearing again. Tomoyo could not catch the bright light but she was sure that Sakura was a person of importance, for the guard immediately scuttled away and opened the gigantic gate with a spell. Sakura nodded with satisfaction while Tomoyo looked on in confusion. Who could Sakura be?

Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the gate and the moment they were through, Tomoyo heard something. Something nice and gentle, not very loud or soft...it was perfect!

"Who is that singing?" she asked.

Sakura smiled gently and looked at Tomoyo. "Why! It is the choir singing! They are the best singers in the world!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I assume that you want to join it too?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "If that is possible, I would like to." Then, the song ended. Silence reigned for a while before Tomoyo heard faint mutterings and whisperings around them.

"Why are they whispering?" Tomoyo edged closer to Sakura as she whispered. Gasps were heard all around them. "So, Sakura is really that important." Tomoyo thought. However, the buildings that they were near to, which were so beautiful that she was interested in them, distracted her.

"Perhaps I would be able to design more intricate clothes that people will wear..." Tomoyo thought for a moment before she realised that she was already dead.

"Everything here is so beautiful..."

"Yes, everything is beautiful and all the angels here have souls that are pure."

"However, until now, I still do not know what angels do...can you tell me more?"

"Later. We are reaching the palace of God now. You see, all the designs of the buildings, clothes, and etc are created by our people. The plants and trees here are the first ones to be created before they are grown on Earth. So, you can say that the plants and trees are the gods for them. So are animals."

"Wow! Everything is so interesting...can you teach me more about Heaven?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Now, to everyone in the palace and in the whole of Heaven, I am not called Sakura by everyone."

"Why?"

"Because...I do not know how to tell you but I am not just an angel. That is all that I can say. But, you will know who I am later. The only thing is that I am not who you think I am. Also, the people here do not like me for a reason..."

At that moment, trumpets blared and the doors to a gigantic house opened.

"Is this the palace?" It was by far the most ornate and intricate, filled to the brim with all sorts of finery that Tomoyo could see.

"Yes. Now, let's enter the palace, where it will be your new home for now."

"Don't worry. Why are you so worried?"

"Because I am going to see God for the first time in my whole life. That's why."

Sakura smiled. "Well, everyone has his first time. You are about to experience yours. Do not worry. I am here to help you. If not, why am I sent to bring you here instead of someone else?"

"I...I guess so..."

"Well, here we go!"

Sakura flew casually through the door. The sentries there bowed low.

"Whoever is Sakura?" Tomoyo thought incredulously. "I do not think that everyone would do _that _to me! She _must _be someone of great importance. Who is she anyway? Argh!" Tomoyo walked stiffly into the palace of God...and was surprised to see that it was plainer on the inside. Perhaps they liked simplicity?

"Hurry up, will you? Syaoran will be so impatient if you are late!" Sakura cried out in exasperation. "I will take you on a tour later on! Now, can you please just follow me?"

"Oh, all right. Sorry to keep you waiting..." Tomoyo stammered a reply as she hurried towards Sakura. With that, they went to the Great Hall of Heaven...

* * *

All right! Chapter two done! How is it? Eriol will probably appear in the next chapter onwards! Review! Oh my! My typing is getting faster and faster! Perhaps I am in a hurry to finish this fanfic or what? I myself do not know. Hehe! Well...if you want to know more about this story, stay tuned to the next chapter! Will start typing tomorrow!

However, if you continue reviewing, chapters will be updated within a week, if I do not have an exam on that day. Exams are coming soon...

Oh yes, I am such a baka not to put a disclaimer in this story! I will state here that this story's characters and such belong to Clamp while ONLY the plot belongs to me. Enjoy!


	4. Three

Angelic Destiny

Three

* * *

When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, someone, probably something magical and invisible, opened the double doors. Music blasted from everywhere. Tomoyo could hear the angels in the choir singing. It was very grand, but to Tomoyo, it was nothing, for she was nervous about her meeting with God.

"What should I do?" Tomoyo whispered urgently to Sakura.

"Just follow me." Sakura whispered.

As they neared the throne set at the end of the room, Tomoyo got more and more nervous. She was sweating all over. To her, God was one who was very gigantic and grand, but here, God was the size of a normal angel in Heaven and with a slight glow about him, so were all the angels.

Tomoyo observed God under her hair. (a/n: Tomoyo is looking down as she was walking.) He was a guy with a head full of chestnut hair, serious amber eyes...though he seemed cold and distant when he looked at his subjects, his face softened as he looked at Sakura. (a/n: Now, now, now. Who do you think he is?)

"So, Sakura, I see that you are back."

"Yes, godfather."

"Godfather?" Tomoyo thought.

"I have brought you Tomoyo, the girl whom you wanted to see. Now," Sakura said, looking at her godfather sternly, "do not bully Tomoyo!"

"Yes, I will NOT bully Tomoyo." God laughed out loud. "She is after all very important to us,"

"Good. And also, good afternoon, godfather." Sakura greeted God finally as she curtsied.

"Good...afternoon, er...Sir," Tomoyo stammered a reply while curtsying.

"Good afternoon, dears. Dispense with formalities."

"Godfather, can I go see Syaoran now?" Sakura asked as her face lit up at the prospect of seeing him again.

"No. Later." God was looking sternly at Sakura.

"Oh yeah..."

"As I was about to announce something before my dear goddaughter interrupted me, I would like Sakura to take Tomoyo as her charge, if that is possible. Will you, Sakura?"

"I would love to!" Sakura exclaimed as she took Tomoyo's hands and spun her around.

"However," He interrupted. "Tomoyo has to go through her initiation first before you can take her back to her rooms tonight. Sakura, I assume that you have forgotten that?"

"Oh yeah...hehe. So sorry about that but I was too excited about meeting Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was a little afraid. What did they mean? "Erm, what do you mean by the initiation, Sir?"

"Don't worry, it is just a blessing so that you can get your wings of flight, which allow you to do anything, as long as it does not break any laws."

"Really? I would love to know more about Heaven! Well, Sir, could you please give me your blessings?" Tomoyo asked directly to God as she curtsied once more. Then, Tomoyo closed her eyes. God smiled and raised His hands. It glowed for a moment before Tomoyo felt as if she were floating. Gingerly, she opened her eyes.

"I'm flying! Oh my gosh!"

"Now off you go!"

This was the moment Sakura had been waiting for. She dragged Tomoyo off immediately without thanking God. Tomoyo actually wanted to stay at the Great Hall for a while but as Sakura was so excited, she just followed her. When they were out of the doors, Sakura unfurled her wings and flew, half dragging the poor Tomoyo.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Tomoyo asked, feeling worried.

"Oops. I guess I was just too excited...I wanted to see Syaoran, it has been days since I had last seen him."

"Oh really? So when do lessons start? I really am curious about this place, so forgive me if I am a bit too excited too." Tomoyo smiled as she took Sakura's hands.

"Nah! Don't worry! Lessons will start tomorrow! For today, I want to introduce to you some people who are my friends and they work with me sometimes too."

"Who are they?"

"It's a secret. Just follow me. That's all I say! Last one to that house at that top of the hill is a fat angel!" Sakura pointed out as she sped off, while Tomoyo clumsily tried to get used to her wings and fly at the same time. Of course, in the end, Tomoyo was the fat angel Sakura had mentioned.

"Don't worry! You already fly better than other angels. Some cannot even fly on the first day they have their wings!"

Tomoyo panted as she flew towards Sakura. "So, is this always your idea of fun?"

"Well, no." Sakura smiled sheepishly. Both of them walked towards a tree and sat down. (a/n: due to the fact that they were panting.)

"Let's wait for them here. They would be here soon."

Thus, they waited and waited. Finally, when Tomoyo looked at the sky once more, she spotted some things flying towards them. "Sakura, I think they are here..." Before Tomoyo could finish her sentence, the group of people had arrived. Tomoyo looked closely at the group of people, and saw a guy with chestnut hair, like God, three girls hand in hand, a...Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and looked closely at the other guy. "No! It cannot be!" Tomoyo thought with alarm in her mind.

That guy seemed shocked too. It was as if they had known each other. However, was it really the person they were thinking about? Or was it someone else?

Meanwhile, Sakura and the chestnut guy were talking animatedly about something. Perhaps about the things that happened a few days ago. The other three girls were talking among themselves. They saw Tomoyo and flew over to her.

"Are you the new angel that we had heard about?" One of them asked.

"Er...yes. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Welcome to Heaven! My name is Chiharu, this is Rika and this, Naoko."

"Sakura said that you work with her sometimes. So, what do you all do?"

At this, the three of them smiled instantaneously. "Well, we ALWAYS, I mean, the three of us ALWAYS work together! We bring souls like you to Heaven and take them as charges. As for now, we have no new angels to take care of, except you..." Rika said.

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, no. Sakura will take care of you while we do jobs that Sakura is supposed to do but does not have the time to. It is not often for souls to be brought up here by us as in the past. Perhaps people are more...not so pure now." Naoko continued.

"Oh..."

"You know who that guy talking to Sakura is?" Tomoyo shook her head. "That is Syaoran, the son of God, and he is to be the next God when the current one passes on." Chiharu changed the subject.

"What! I thought that there is only one God!"

At this, all three girls became serious. The said this in unison: "No. That is not true at all. There are many more Gods in the past. It is the humans' believe that there is only one God, and God does not want the people to know, thus they think that there is only one God all the time. You MUST remember this, for this is very important."

"I will remember!" Tomoyo started to understand more about Heaven now, though there were still more things to know. "What about..." Tomoyo started to point out someone but that someone came over and talked to Chiharu, Naoko and Rika for a while.

Tomoyo, curious, asked the guy "Er...may I know who you are...?" She fervently hoped that he was not the person she was thinking of, or else, she would have thought that he had died...

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Well, my name is Eriol. What is your name? You look familiar"

Tomoyo was getting more and more nervous,, really hoping now that he was not the Eriol she was thinking of. "Well...I...well," _Tomoyo! Get on with it! Say your name! _"Well, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji..."

* * *

Ok! End of chapter three! How is it? Next chapter should be up soon. Don't know when but I will try to update more as holidays is coming, even though it is only one week, all right? Perhaps you will see me update one chapter a day. Who knows? Review! Thanks to those who did! Disclaimers will be put down here in the future for this fanfic, all right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any other characters, etc. I only own the plot of the story, so don't sue me...


	5. Four

Angelic Destiny

Four

* * *

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, eyes wide with surprise.

"Tomoyo Daidouji? Is that really you, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo looked closely at the guy standing in front of her. He really seemed familiar. He had...the Eriol on Earth's prominent nose...his hair colour and the paleness of his skin seemed very, very familiar too. She stared incredulously at him. "You are not by chance Eriol Hiiragizawa, aren't you?"

"Er...yah." Eriol nodded his head hesitantly.

"Oh Eriol! It's so great to see you!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she flew into Eriol's arms.

"Me too..." He murmured into her ear. "I thought that I had lost you forever."

"Well, I am here right? How come you are in Heaven? I thought that you were still on Earth?"

At this, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika looked at Eriol doubtfully. "We thought that you were in Heaven the whole time. Where have you been? Earth?" Naoko finally broke the awkward atmosphere.

"I sort of sneaked out of Heaven. Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha." Eriol became sheepish and laughed lamely under the furious glares of Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

"No wonder we could not find you when we went to your residence to ask you something. Argh!" Chiharu yelled with frustration.

"Gomen..."

"I guess you were busy with Tomoyo..." Naoko suggested slyly as she darted evil eyes between Rika and Chiharu. Both Eriol and Tomoyo blushed hard.

"Hey! What are you all discussing? Care to let us know?" Syaoran shouted at the others after spending sometime with his girlfriend and wife-to-be, Sakura.

"Oh! We were just discussing about Eriol sneaking out of Heaven to be with Tomoyo..." Naoko replied before Eriol's hand clamped her mouth shut. Naoko struggled wildly before Eriol hissed in to her "You better watch out." He then released her.

"Oh...so the Guardian of Wayward Souls is out of Heaven, chasing after Tomoyo? I should really tell your father, the Minister of Heaven."

"You dare? If you dare, I will tell your Father that you have not been doing your duties! Then, you will be in for big trouble!"

Syaoran looked shocked at this. "How can you say that? I have been doing my duties after all! You are the one who has sneaked out of Heaven! So why blame me?" He protested.

"I just want to blame you, if that is all right, Your Highness?" Eriol stepped closer towards Syaoran. Syaoran frowned, and stepped closer too.

"All right, all right! Both of you! Stop fighting!" Sakura flew in between them and shoved them apart. "Any more quarrelling and both of you will get it!"

"Get what?" The confused Tomoyo asked dumbly.

"Well..."

"Tell me, Sakura!"

"All right. But don't blame me. If both Eriol and Syaoran still want to fight, I will keep Tomoyo and myself out of both of your sights until I say that everyone could meet. That way, Tomoyo can learn more things about Heaven while the two of you are sulking. All right with that?"

"Fine!" Eriol flew off to sit somewhere further away, under another tree. The rest looked at Eriol's sudden departure. Tomoyo, concerned, flew after him. When she was about to reach the tree he was sitting, she landed and walked silently until she was directly in front of him.

"Don't be angry, all right? It is only a joke, not to be taken seriously."

"Easy for you to say! I was not sneaking out of Heaven, sort of..." Eriol looked at Tomoyo and his eyes softened. "I had a mission to do. You see, I am the Guardian of Wayward Souls, and my job is to guide those who stay on Earth for no reason to the other place other than Heaven. It is my job. I just have to deal with something, which is why I was not in Heaven."

"Eriol..."

"I am sorry that I had lied to you. I am not a human being. I am an angel. However, not many people believe in angels, only a small handful of them. Even among them, there are a lot of people who believe that angels are like the cherubs, with chubby bodies and tiny wings. That is not who we are! Besides, I was on Earth...was because of you." Eriol looked at the others who were far away from where they were sitting. The others were also sitting down and chatting. They were probably talking about a joke, for laughter could be heard.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You seem to be confused about this. Has He told you about it?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I guess this means that you are not ready to hear this either. You will know what I mean sooner or later."

"Can you tell me?" Tomoyo looked into his deep blue eyes. "Can you? Or is it something that I can only find out when the time comes?"

"It is..."

Meanwhile, Chiharu and the others were talking about someone, and that someone was Tomoyo. It was always news to the angels that some new angel, who was not the so-called pure angels, had arrived to Heaven. Therefore, for the first few months, all the talk would be about Tomoyo for the time being. Whatever she did, either right or wrong, would be prone to comments by all the angels. If she was not careful, some of the angels would bully her, though it was not obvious to the other angels.

"So...what do you all think of Tomoyo?" Sakura asked when she got everyone and the angry Syaoran to sit down.

"She's nice and is humble. If that is what I am going to say." Rika answered immediately. "I believe that she has great potential, and would be a great angel if blossoms under your care, Sakura."

"Yeah! Me too! I had thought that she would be some new seamstress to sew clothes for the angels and God...unless she has some other ambitions?" Naoko asked.

"Oh, she sure has! She wants to be a member in the choir! I wonder why? The choir is very competitive and if there is one that surpasses all their talents...well, Tomoyo might be in trouble if she is the one." Sakura answered Naoko's question.

"True. If that is the case, then she might be in greater trouble, for I believe that when the angels find out who she really is and what she would do to help us, well..." Syaoran trailed off. "She has a destiny to fulfill, and the destiny, only few angels would know. But, to them, some may not think that it is the time for that someone to appear and bring us all to freedom."

"What do you mean?" Rika, Naoko, Chiharu asked in unison.

"We cannot say. We can only see what would probably happen in the future..." Sakura replied as she looked into the distance, where Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting under that tree, lost in their own worlds, chatting as if the others did not exist...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I only own this story's plot!

This chapter is done! Yippee! Well, I may not update as much this week but I will try for holidays is next week and my teachers may give holidays homework earlier, so I would like to have a head start at them. Holidays are only one week long, and I want to finish them as soon as possible! So don't blame me if I only update once or none at all for the next few days...

Review!


	6. Five

Angelic Destiny

Five

* * *

"It's getting late, I better go, or else father would murder me." Eriol said after some time.

"How?"

"By taking away my life. He was the one who would choose who to take away people's lives. Everyday, he would send the next day's list of people who would die the next day. If God approves, he would sign. However, my father cannot just take away one's lives to get revenge or anything. It has to be through numerous calculations. That is why he is a minister."

"Are there that many ministers in Heaven?"

"Yes. Quite a few but I believe that my father's job is the most important. The next would probably be the minister who is in charge of the order of Heaven. God is very busy, so it is through the ministers who help Him. Though He may be busy, He still checks that the ministers and other angels do not take advantage of their status. I guess I better go now! See you around!"

"Bye!" Tomoyo shouted to him as he flew away. After that, she went over to Sakura, who was waiting for her under the tree where she and the others were talking. Syaoran, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko had already left, due to the fact that they were busy and that they still had duties to do.

"Well, let's go then! I need to settle things too."

"Things?"

"I still have some duties that I have not done. Like going to dinner with godfather. Also, I have to make sure that there are no souls out there waiting for me to bring them here. If they have to wait for a long time, they will get a bit funny and start to haunt other people. Once they do that, they would go straight to Hell."

"What? That bad?"

"Yes, that is why I have to keep a lookout for those who are to be admitted to Heaven. Well, follow me then."

Tomoyo followed Sakura to another place not far from where they were. It was a gigantic tree, a cherry blossom tree to be exact. Its gnarled limbs were almost touching the ground. Some of its blossoms were scattered on the forest floor, creating a scene of pure nature. Tomoyo stood quietly, absorbing in all the wonders, while Sakura walked towards it, and gently touched the tree's trunk. Something glowed and a raspy voice spoke out: "There are no souls in Earth that you have to bring to Heaven currently, dear."

"Thank you, dearest cherry blossom tree."

"The tree is speaking to Sakura?" Tomoyo thought in her mind.

"Who is that young lady standing nearby?" the tree asked.

Tomoyo stepped forward and curtsied. "Hi there. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you."

"Ah...so you are the one Sakura brought to Heaven today."

"Yes, madam."

"Why are you still clad in Earth's clothes? You should be wearing the clothes from Heaven! Come here...I have one that I think is suitable for you..." Sakura walked away from the tree while Tomoyo went to where she was standing before that. Tomoyo closed her eyes and heard the sounds of leaves and flowers rustling gently. Another sound was heard. It seemed to be the sound of a gentle whispering, and it seemed to be coming from the tree! Everything became silent once more. She opened her eyes and looked down.

She was dressed in a shimmering gown of pale blue with long sleeves that ended at her wrists. The designs of the dress were of nature: flowers and trees. Her hair and dress were decorated with light blue and purple ribbons. Everything was in both colours. It fitted Tomoyo and it made her feel warm.

"Wow! What a nice dress! Thank you so much!" Tomoyo curtsied again. "I'll visit you soon, all right?"

"Sure." The leaves and flowers rustled. "I will be meeting you again, I hope. Good bye."

"Thanks for the dress again!" With that, Tomoyo flew to Sakura and together, they went to the residence of God again. While flying there, Sakura remarked. "It seems like your status here is quite high up there."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, a question that could be read from her face. "Tomoyo, you see, all the angels here are dressed in the colours of their ranks. The lowest would be brown, yellow, green, red, purple, blue, pink and white. White is of course, worn by no one except godfather. It is the highest level of status. The designs on the clothes also vary. Yours is of both flowers and trees; this means that your rank is the highest in the category you are in. Which brings to this: it has been four hundred years since somebody wore a dress similar to yours. I wonder why?"

"What? Four hundred years? I mean, that long? I guess the other colours are the same, and there are probably ranks that have not been occupied, like the one I am in now?"

"No. That is the problem. Only the rank you are in is devoid of anybody. The other ranks have angels occupying on it all the time. Also, when you first enter Heaven, your rank should be brown, not purple! This is so frustrating!" Sakura was pondering on these things. Tomoyo could only look on and wonder in her mind. Then, she remembered that she was familiar with the place they were at now.

"Sakura, I think that we are here already."

Sakura snapped out of her reverie. "Yeah, you are right. Come on, let's go to the Dining Hall." She led Tomoyo into the residence and through many turnings and corridors. Then she stopped in front on a door that was guarded by two people.

"Please announce that Sakura and Tomoyo are here." Sakura asked the two people. They nodded.

"Sakura and Tomoyo have arrived!" After which, they threw open the doors. Tomoyo and Sakura stepped through and immediately, a man walked towards Sakura and Tomoyo.

"May I inquire how Sakura is now?" he asked.

"Fine." Sakura answered with a gentle smile. "Please, I need to be excused. Godfather and Syaoran are waiting for me at the main table."

"So, who is this young lady who is dressed in the robes of an almost forgotten rank? The one that was left with no people for four centuries?" He asked in a loud voice. The whole room became silent and stared at Tomoyo, or to be accurate, her gown. Then slowly, whisperings could be heard all around the room.

"Well...er..." Tomoyo stuttered.

"This dress is given to her by the cherry blossom tree which I visit everyday. And I believe that this is what she is supposed to wear. Unless you have forgotten that the cherry blossom tree bestows angels their robes?" Sakura answered while looking around the room.

"Oh yes...I forgot about that. Perhaps it is just that it has been a long time since I had seen a dress in purple..."

"Oh?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"You are dismissed." Said a cold voice from behind both Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Yes...yes, sir."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura except the plot!

End of chapter five! How is it? Enjoy!


	7. Six

Angelic Destiny

Six

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo wheeled around while the man scurried away, fear written on his face.

"Why thank you, Eriol. If you were not here, he would never leave me alone! Thanks again!" Sakura spoke to Eriol.

"Nah! It's nothing! Besides, I hate his guts...he is, after all, a nuisance to everyone whose ranks are higher than his, which is green. I think that he hopes that in the future, when his rank is blue, or higher, he would want to marry you..."

"Yes, I agree. But, let's not talk about him, shall we? We still have dinner to eat!"

All three of them walked towards a gigantic table that was already filled with people and angels. There were only three remaining seats which were not filled. Of course, they were meant for Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol. Tomoyo looked at who were at the main table and saw that there were God, Syaoran, and more than ten angels. All of them were in either robes of pink or blue. She also noticed that most of them were male, apart from four other angels. Upon closer inspection, Tomoyo realized that they had to be Syaoran's sisters, for they looked very alike.

"Good evening, sirs and madams." Tomoyo and Sakura curtsied.

"Dispense with formalities." God waved his hand and Tomoyo followed Sakura to the two empty seats. Eriol went to the single empty seat, where the moment he was seated, he talked to another angel with the same shade of hair as his.

"Sakura, who is the angel who is speaking to Eriol? Is he Eriol's father?"

"Why, yes. Now, don't be worried by all the angels dressed in robes that are in rank higher than you." Sakura said, seeing Tomoyo's hands gripping hard on her dress. "They are the angels in charge of the country."

"Why am I seated here?" Tomoyo whispered in fright.

"You should know why. Your rank is already different from other people."

"What are you two whispering about? Care to let us know?" God asked.

"Godfather, it's nothing. I am just telling Tomoyo something."

"Oh. Now, let us have dinner."

The angels on duty poured in from the side doors and served everyone. Everyone enjoyed their food and each other's company. It was an enjoyable evening.

The next day, Sakura brought Tomoyo to the cherry blossom tree where she taught Tomoyo everything there was to know about Heaven. It was very interesting to Tomoyo, where everything was new. She also found out that most of the things she had read about angels were wrong- they were made up and those that were true, they were usually written by angels but not all were really true, and only part of it were. For who would want people to know that angels really exist? That would cause a lot of problems for them.

Day passed by quickly and Tomoyo learnt many new things. They would always go to the cherry blossom tree for it was quiet there and no people ever visited the tree, save for those who were to bring souls to Heaven, like Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo now rarely met Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu, and the others, for they were too busy to do so. However, one day, when Sakura got tired of teaching Tomoyo, she said: "Let's visit Syaoran and the others, shall we? I am very bored today- not that I am bored of teaching you but I am bored due to the fact that we had not had any fun lately. It is time to enjoy ourselves for a bit!"

"If you say so, though I would like to know more. However, it is too good a day to waste studying." Tomoyo answered Sakura. "I guess they would be at the hill soon, right? If that is the case, we better go now, or we would be late."

Tomoyo gathered the books Sakura used to teach her things and went to the hill with Sakura. She had thought that she would finish those books while the others were talking. She figured that there would not be anything interesting happening for she had not heard any new things.

She was right. The others were already there, sitting under the tree chatting when the two of them arrived.

"So, what have I missed?" Sakura asked as she plopped herself down next to Syaoran.

"Nothing much. Just thinking why the two of you are have not been meeting us for so long." Syaoran answered.

"Well, you have to ask godfather, all right? It is His law that all new angels have to be educated as quickly as possible so that everyone can contribute their services to Heaven. Unless you have forgotten about it?"

Syaoran slapped his forehead. "Oops. I had forgotten about that. So how is Tomoyo's education going?"

"Fine."

Meanwhile, Tomoyo settled herself down another tree further away from them and opened one of the books. She had wanted to finish the books so that she would waste less of Sakura's time. That way, she would be able to explore Heaven on her own and not just Sakura introducing her what that building was and what was their purpose.

"She sure seems hardworking. Most angels would not want to study that hard, for the lessons were that hard already." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo.

"Well, from what I know of Tomoyo, she is one who is very hardworking and she would always get straight A's during tests and exams. She is brainy. But people do not call her a nerd. She has quite a few friends too. Whenever something happens, or whenever they encounter something which they do not know. They would always ask Tomoyo for advice. She is that popular in school." Eriol added.

"Wow! I never thought that Tomoyo is that hardworking...I just thought that she would be like other angels, always complaining about this and that. I guess this is a new change. I just wish that all angels are like that...Heaven would prosper much faster this way..." Sakura smiled.

The others chatted on, while Tomoyo read on. It was clearly evident that she was not to be disturbed, or she would definitely get angry. She was so concentrated that she started when she sensed something...she could not place it...evil. It felt different from what she was accustomed to. Heaven always felt as if you would enjoy yourself but why was there such a feeling?

She looked up from her book and looked at the others. They seemed not to have noticed anything at all. She flew into the sky, leaving her books unattended. "I will get them back later." Tomoyo thought. Just at that moment, she felt something heavy on her neck. Surprised, she looked at it and say that it was a piece of amethyst, cut into the shape of a flower. The thing was, amethysts do not glow and this one was glowing. Tomoyo touched it and immediately, she felt a weird sensation that something was flying towards her at a great speed...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, only the plot.

Yeah! Chapter Six done! Have you read Feather of Love yet? I hope you did. :D Please review!


	8. Seven

Angelic Destiny

Seven

* * *

She flew backwards, feeling horrified that someone had tried to harm her. Tomoyo spotted something glinting in that someone's hand and saw that it was a sword! That someone tried to attack her again, by attempting to cut her wings. Tomoyo cried out as the sword injured her on the arm.

"You are just a weakling who does not know how to fight! How amusing..." That creature smiled maliciously as he shouted from far away when Tomoyo avoided his attack yet again.

"So you are an angel who loves to harm angels, am I right? One who is so evil that one day he will ruin himself! Do you know that when you harm angels, you are the one who is going to suffer, for when you injure one of us, you are actually slowly killing yourself?" Tomoyo shouted back.

The other looked up from where they were sitting. Immediately, they flew up to meet Tomoyo and help her, defending her from the attacker's attacks.

"Hey you? Are you so angry with me that I am not your betrothed that you are out to harm my charge?" Sakura had recognized that angel, the one in green robes who had disturbed her and Tomoyo that fateful day.

"So what if I do? And so what if I don't?" he asked as he attempted to attack Tomoyo again. "Your charge is to be killed, she will murder those that are faithful to Him and leave those who are not!"

"No...you are wrong." Tomoyo flew ahead to meet him, without the protection of the others. The others obviously protested, but Tomoyo put a hand out, while the other was still on her amethyst necklace. "No, I can deal with it."

"So...you think you can defeat me? Hmph! Let me see what you can do!" the man frowned.

"I will not let you get away with it!" Tomoyo seemed not to be herself now. It was as if her soul had gone somewhere else, leaving an empty shell that the glowing thing from the amethyst had gone into Tomoyo, for the jewel was not glowing anymore.

It started chanting something in another tongue, and a bow appeared in her hands. However, what gave the most attention was an arrow made purely out of light. It glowed so brightly that even the bow could not been seen clearly.

"This is to cleanse your soul from the evil you have come across, before you have spread it to other angels, disrupting the peace of Heaven..." the angel said, before releasing the arrow. It went right through the evil being and instead of dropping down dead, the arrow glowed for a moment before disappearing into the body. A bright light shone and an agonizing cry was heard but moments, the evil angel became a changed being. He flew to Tomoyo and cried and cried...

"Tomoyo, this is how things are to be done. I can only help you learn this way but in the future, if I were to do that, I cannot use my full powers to help you..." the glowing creature whispered in Tomoyo's head before it went back into the jewel again. Tomoyo blinked and realized that the others were looking at her.

"What have I done? It was just something that the creature taught me. She taught me many things, by the way." Tomoyo said.

"Who do you mean by that 'she'?" Sakura asked. "Where have you been seeing her?"

"Well, I meet her in dreams and she has taught me many things, including the reason I was here. Actually, I am here because of my destiny..."

"What destiny?" Eriol asked. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I guess God will tell more about it. However, I do know that you are involved, Eriol."

"Fine! Now, let's bring this angel with us to see Him! He has some explaining to do."

"Right!" The others nodded their heads. The still crying angel followed them God's residence. Everybody was quiet, thinking about what had happened before. They had arrived eventually and everyone by then, had questions about what happened before. Everyone wanted some explanation and God was to give them some.

"Father, could you please tell me about what happened just now? Is it about Tomoyo's destiny? I guess we have to know eventually as I believe more problems like this would surface eventually." Syaoran asked after all of the people curtsied or bowed.

"Seems like I have a lot of explaining to do, am I right?" God asked.

"Yes, father."

"But first, let me deal with this angel who had tried to injure angels." God looked at the frightened angel, who was kneeling on the floor after he had bowed to Him. He was looking at the floor and dared not look up to God. Tears were now falling silently down his cheeks and dropped to the floor. "Now, what caused you to behave this way? Tell me your story. If you are honest, I will not punish you, except drop your rank...which I think is better than allowing you to do what you want."

"Yes, Sir." The angel whispered, still not daring to look at God. "I will tell you my story, but I believe that there are more angels who are like that, except that it is difficult to find them. It is only the angel Tomoyo who can find them. You see, Sir, Tomoyo has a jewel that arouses our dormant evil side and it also kills the evil aura too."

"Me? I am the one who would do all these?" Tomoyo murmured.

"Yes," The angel looked up and into Tomoyo's eyes. "I believe you are chosen because you are the purest angel of all of us."

"Me?"

"Continue your story." God said and the kneeling angel looked down again as he continued.

"My story is pretty simple. Too simple actually. One would think that it would take a long time to finish but it is not. A few years before Tomoyo came to Heaven, something was already starting to lay its powers on some angels. It was usually those dressed in robes of yellow and brown, Sir. I only joined those in green robes this year, Sir and that is why I believe that someone wanted to do. Anyway, at that time, I did not know what I was fighting against but I knew that something had wanted to fight me, make me part of its army. I do not know who Sir. It was only until today that I realized that the feeling that had engulfed me was something evil, and I was not powerful to fight it. I think that the person in charge of all these is to make the angels who are going to higher ranks to get used to the evil power and thus stop fighting against it."

"So, what happened when you saw Tomoyo with that necklace?" God inquired.

"Sir, I simply do not know. I only know that I want to injure that angel with that necklace at that point in time. I now know that it is the evil power prompting me to attack Tomoyo."

"All right, you are dismissed. Thank you for telling us the truth. You have given us valuable information. From now on, your rank would be yellow, but if you behave well and work hard, you will go back to where you used to be now."

"Thank you, Sir."

Tomoyo, who had been listening to the conversation the whole time, walked to the front and asked God, "Sir, can I place something on the angel before he goes back? It seems that I have forgotten to do something that I was instructed to do before he was brought here."

"Yes, you may." Tomoyo nodded her head and turned towards the kneeling angel.

"This will not hurt. In fact, this will protect you from the evil presence until it is gone from Heaven, for good." Tomoyo clutched the amethyst again while placing her hand on the angel's head. She closed her eyes and sang a heavenly song that was part of the spell. After that, she opened her eyes and said, "You may go now." She smiled gently.

"Why are you doing that? Why sing that song?" Eriol queried.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time!" Chiharu suddenly exclaimed. "Sir, I guess Naoko and Rika and I have to go and do our duties, Sir, so could we be dismissed?" God nodded his head and the trio went out of the doors frantically. The quiet angel followed them slowly, but a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

When she saw that they had left, Tomoyo answered Eriol's question. "This song is a very old song. Angels have been singing it for a long time but it seemed that all angels in the choir have forgotten about it. This song actually protects all of Heaven and it is a very good protection. It used to be sun everyday. Perhaps all of the singers had forgotten about it, that is why I believe the evil presence had realized this and started invading Heaven in its quiet way."

"Now, what of the prophecy?" Sakura asked her godfather.

"I was coming to that..." God was interrupted when a loud war cry was heard...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I only own the plot...

Chapter Seven done! Yeah! Well, holidays are here, so I may upload at a much faster rate. However, it is possible that I am not able to upload as many chapters too. Bear in mind with that, mind you. :) Oh yea, please review and read Feathers of Love too! Next chapter may be up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! All right, gotta go and type Feathers now! Ja!


	9. Eight

Angelic Destiny

Eight

* * *

The war cry came from another angel, this time whose rank was brown. This angel too, bore a sword that looked quite lethal. As before, the angel wanted to attack Tomoyo.

"Now, why do we have so many angels attacking us today? One is enough, but two?" Eriol cried out in exasperation as he flew in front of Tomoyo and blocked the angel's attacks with his sword, which had appeared in his right hand the moment he landed in front of Tomoyo.

"Eriol! What do you think you are doing?" Tomoyo cried out as she grasped her jewel yet again. However, this time, the bow and arrow did not appear. She felt vulnerable without it...Eriol was out there, fighting for her. What did it mean?

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, I will defeat him myself!" Eriol shouted as he fought the angel. What did it mean? Soul mates? Or not?

Tomoyo saw that others want to help Eriol but it seemed as if they could not move. She saw God and realized that He had used his powers to stop from moving. It appeared that the others were trying really hard to break His hold but could not do so.

She turned her attention back to Eriol, who was fighting very hard against his opponent. She saw the opponent try to deliver a deathblow to Eriol but Eriol flew backwards, so he only got a cut. Tomoyo looked around desperately. What could she do to help him? Then, an idea dawned on her. Why not protect Eriol while was fighting?

Tomoyo clutched the amethyst and closed her eyes for a while. In her mind's eye, she imagined a shield around Eriol and that the attacking angel could not harm him. It was hard maintaining the shield, for the angel's attack was strong. She weakened for a moment under one of his strong attacks but held on to it. Then, she remembered that she loved Eriol. She used that energy to help her cope with the pressure of the attacks. She tightened her hold on the shield. She felt the Eriol grow weaker. Trembling, Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw that Eriol had received a deep cut from the attacker's sword. It probably happened when she could not control her shield very well before that. "NO! I will not allow Eriol to die!" Tomoyo thought furiously.

She willed the cut to heal...no matter what damage it did to her...she would do it, even if it meant transferring his injuries to her. The being who had taught her about what she could do had said before that she could do that. And that was what she was going to do. The cut could not heal, so she had no choice then. She would have to transfer his injuries to her body.

Tomoyo closed her eyes again. This time, she willed not the cut to heal, but to transfer itself to her body. At the same time, she maintained the shield. It was hard, but she would do it no matter what the cost. She would protect him and save the evil angel from doing more harm. Willing with all her heart, Tomoyo managed to do what she wanted to. However, the moment the cuts were transferred to her body, she felt waves of pain. She kept quiet and looked at Eriol. The evil angel seemed to be getting weaker as well, and it was time to use her bow and arrow. She called upon it and fired it towards the panting angel...

The arrow disappeared into the being and a bright light ensued. A series of cries of pain were heard before the angel dropped to the ground, unconscious. Tomoyo smiled, before she too, fell to the ground in a dead faint...

* * *

When she woke up, she was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her. She saw tears of relief dropping from that pair of eyes.

"Why are you crying, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sh...don't talk. Listen to me, will you?"

Tomoyo nodded her head.

"Listen. Why did you want to protect me? I can deal with that angel anytime."

"But...but you are injured! How can I ignore the fact that you are injured? I have to protect you after all! I don't want you to die all because of me! I can't all you to do that!" Tomoyo protested. "Besides, this is my destiny. I have a feeling about this." Tomoyo murmured.

"However, it is MY destiny to protect you. I know it too. For now, you just rest, all right? I will get you something to eat."

"All right..." Tomoyo answered as she closed her eyes to rest. "How can I tell her that I love her? And I don't think that it is allowed for me to do so. I have to marry someone of Sakura's rank, not people of her rank...oh dear, what can I do?" Eriol thought as he went to get some food for her.

Even though Eriol thought that Tomoyo was resting, she was not doing that at all. She was thinking about someone in particular. Eriol. She remembered that she saw tears in his eyes. Why did he cry? Was it because of our friendship that caused him to cry when he saw her in that condition or was it because he loved her, like she did? All was very confusing. She did not know what to do...

Eriol knew that he HAD to do something. His father would be asking him who he would choose as his wife soon. If not, his father would decide for him. And that would be disastrous. No, he had to tell his father who he would choose. However, would he accept that she was not a purebred angel like Sakura? She was not born in Heaven after all. In fact, he had noticed that when Tomoyo was first in Heaven, people ignored her but Tomoyo seemed not to mind. She was as usual but it was possible that she was hiding something from him. What could that be? Did she love him too? No, he had to ask her, right away. But, he could not bring the words to his mouth and say it out loud...what could he do? Write a note and hide it under the food? That would be all right except that would she see it? Well, he had to try.

Thus, Eriol wrote a note and this was what it contained:

_Tomoyo,_

_I hope that you will be well soon. Well, actually, what other things do you need?_

_Eriol_

"STUPID!" Eriol thought in frustration. "WHAT KIND OF LOVE LETTER IS THIS? ARGH!"

Eriol tried again.

_Tomoyo,_

_Please meet me at the cherry blossom tree when you are well. I will be waiting for you there everyday. I have something very important to tell you..._

_Eriol_

"Now that is better." Eriol thought as he placed it under the bowl of broth he took. HE took it to the bedroom where Tomoyo was resting and left the room quietly, still thinking that Tomoyo was sleeping.

However, the moment Eriol left, she sat up, wincing at the pain caused by the cuts. She took the bowl of broth and was about to start eating it when she saw something. A piece of paper. She placed the bowl back on the table and took the piece of paper. It said:

_Tomoyo,_

_Please meet me at the cherry blossom tree when you are well. I will be waiting for you there everyday. I have something very important to tell you..._

_Eriol_

"What did it mean?" Tomoyo thought as she looked at the piece of paper, her bowl of broth forgotten.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and other things except the storyline of this fanfic!

Done with this chapter! Yeah! I may be uploading Feathers of Love this afternoon, who knows?


	10. Nine

Angelic Destiny

Nine

* * *

Eriol began waiting at the cherry blossom tree for Tomoyo, from the day he sent the note. He knew that Tomoyo would be going to the tree when she was better, but perhaps, she wanted to take a stroll, and perhaps, she would be going to the tree, to him...Thus, he waited, and waited.

As for Tomoyo, she was wondering about the letter, and what it meant. It was often common for boys to send her notes like this to meet her at somewhere to tell her something when she was alive. However, was she going to believe it or not? It was possible that this was a prank. However, why would he want to do that? After all, Eriol cared for her; she could see that in his eyes when she woke up that day. She knew that should not keep Eriol waiting but...she needed to think, and though she was better now, her mind was still not sure of what Eriol meant. Should she go and talk to him there, or should she not?

While Tomoyo was thinking about it in her room, Eriol was waiting at the cherry blossom tree, thinking of what to say to Tomoyo. Should he just say "Tomoyo, I love you." Or should he be dramatic, like kneeling down on one knee with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and say a long speech about her beauty before saying that he loved her? This was getting confusing.

"Perhaps I should not have sent that note to Tomoyo after all. I should have just told her at her room, even if it is not romantic." Eriol thought. "However, I could go to her room now and tell her...but what if she is unable to take it?"

Tomoyo was thinking about it a lot. She remembered the fact that Eriol had protected her when angels disturbed her and also for the fact that that angel that had caused Eriol to be injured...was it worth his love for her, would he accept it or not? Or did he just want to say that they were only friends and should not be lovers?

"I better go now, or else I would not have the courage to go...besides, Eriol has been waiting for so many days already!" Tomoyo thought as she sat up and began to change into her dress before going out through the window. If she were to go out through the door, Sakura would either imprison her in her room or accompany her. The better way was through the window. That way, Sakura would only find out that she had disappeared when she came into the room.

Eriol was still waiting for Tomoyo, waiting, waiting, but still, Tomoyo did not come. He felt sad and was about to leave when...

"Eriol?" a gentle voice asked.

"Tomoyo, you're finally here!" Eriol cried out as he went towards Tomoyo. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Tomoyo smiled.

"Come, sit under the shade of the tree. You must be tired after flying here all the way from Sakura's place." Eriol said as he helped Tomoyo to the tree.

"So...what is it that you would like to say to me?"

"Well...er..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I...er...I love...you, Tomoyo!" Eriol told Tomoyo about his feelings, finally.

Tomoyo's face turned pale as a ghost before she flushed red, like a tomato. "Well, I...I...also...do have the feelings for...you too..." she said as she stood up to hug him. However, Eriol feeling a bit nervous, instead of hugging Tomoyo, kissed her on the cheek as he hugged her. Eriol's eyes widened as he looked into Tomoyo's eyes. Seeing the shock, Tomoyo giggled and hugged him even tighter.

The only problem was, this kind of intimacy did not last long, for another angel had attacked them again. "Why is it that these angels are always attacking you?" Eriol grunted as he fought the attacking angel. Tomoyo stood at where she was and seeing that this angel was quite weak, willed for her bow and arrow, aimed carefully and shot it at the evil angel. All happened as usual, but the only thing was, this angel disappeared the moment she touched the ground.

"What? Since when can angels do this?" Eriol stared at where the angel was supposed to be.

"Unless the monsters of the evil one are strong enough that they are able to disguise themselves as angels and come in...or it means that Heaven is now not as strong as before..." Tomoyo murmured as she unfurled her wings and flew.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eriol shouted.

"To ask Him about the whole prophecy!"

"I'll come along! I think that I am involved too!"

"All right!" The two of them flew urgently towards God's residence, and towards a place where they would find out about their destiny as angels, for angels have to fulfill their own destinies. However, they were the only ones who did not know their destinies until now, for all angels knew theirs the moment they were born or stepped into Heaven...

"I wish He would tell us more about it at one shot! He better not tell everything bit by bit! Even monsters are here, attacking angels already. We haven't much time!"

"Yes..." Tomoyo said as she flew. She was not as strong and thus was tired when flying towards His residence, which was quite far away. Eriol looked back when he realized that Tomoyo was not next to him, but instead lagging further and further behind.

He flew back and asked, "Tomoyo, are you all right? You seem tired."

"It's all right. I'm just a bit out of shape after not flying for so many days." Tomoyo smiled but she suppressed a grimace, for her wounds were actually torturing her, since they had not quite healed yet.

Eriol, however, did not believe Tomoyo, and carried her in his arms, flying towards His residence, which was still quite far away.

"What do you think you are doing, mister?" Tomoyo asked as she struggled out of Eriol's arms.

"I am bringing you to His residence and also the fact that you are tired, which is why I have to carry you there, in case you fly half-way and faint somewhere down there. Besides, you need to reserve your energy to hear what He has to say, if not, you will not be able to know anything and also become someone who is very dense, like Sakura."

"Oh...all right then. I know that you care a lot about me...I love you, Eriol..." Tomoyo submitted to his offer of flying her to His residence.

"Me too. Now sleep. I will wake you up when we reach there."

Together, they went there, yet again, to know more about their prophecies...and in the meantime, with Tomoyo sleeping...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! Bear in mind with that!!!

Oh boy...I think this fanfic is getting out of hand...hope you don't mind...


	11. Ten

Angelic Destiny

Ten

* * *

"So, Eriol, what do you plan to do when I tell you that the two of you will have to be together to save Heaven?" God asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, I personally do not know. What I do know is that I will try my best, and so will Tomoyo." He answered truthfully.

"Good, because if you don't, you will watch out."

Eriol had not wanted to wake his beloved up, but under circumstances, he had to do that, for He was going to tell them about the prophecy and if Tomoyo had missed that, she would probably five him, Eriol, a lecture on why she was not waken by him when He was talking about the prophecy, which was so important to her and Heaven's future, since she was part of the country now.

He walked towards the chair where he had placed Tomoyo there when he arrived. Gently, Tomoyo was awaken by his gentle shaking and calls. Tomoyo looked around, rubbing her eyes at the same time. She was still tired after all, and she was not used to sleeping during the day, when she had so many activities on.

"So, I guess we are here now." Tomoyo murmured as she stood up and curtsied to Him. "Good afternoon, Sir."

"Dispense with formalities. Have a seat." He said, as He waved His hand around. Two chairs appeared in front of the couple immediately and the two of them tentatively sat down, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry. It is nothing. I do not wish to see the two of you standing for a long time. The whole matter about this is really going to take quite a while for me to finish, and I do not wish to see you all tired out when you have to battle another angel influenced under that person's powers."

"Thank you, Sir."

With that, He started by showing them a film of some sorts. It was about someone, one whose rank was purple, like Tomoyo, fighting a gigantic creature that was so hideous that Tomoyo shuddered. The creature was cunning and after some time, it was finally over in a flash of brilliant white light. However, though the creature disappeared from view, the angel died of the injuries inflicted by the monster.

"This is the angel Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, whose rank is the same as yours, Sakura. Nadeshiko was an angel who was born in Heaven, but she married a human, Sakura's father. As it was difficult times then, Nadeshiko left Sakura and her brother, Touya, in her husband's care while she went off to fight the battle against the creatures. She was not home all the time and when she died in the end, Fujitaka, Sakura's father, told a lie that Nadeshiko died out an illness, when in reality, she died when she defeated the monster. That was four hundred years ago, and I guess that the same creature will be here again, as it is the last time, to try to take over Heaven by its own way, stealthily."

"Sir, what has it got to do with me? I mean, I do know that this rank was not filled for four hundred years until I came to Heaven, but why is there such a rank when I have read that there will only be one angel who would be in this rank when the time comes?" Tomoyo asked.

"I do not know why, but you will have to ask my ancestor, who, alas, had passed away. He started this rank, perhaps to show that this angel is the only one who will help save Heaven." God sighed. "It is perhaps, after such a long time that all angels have forgotten why this rank is here. I myself had thought that that fellow would be hidden in the dark for about one thousand years before coming out to try to take over Heaven, but why now? It was always shown that the creature would stay hidden for at least a thousand years before resurfacing again. Unless..."

"Unless there is one angel here who supports that creature of darkness." Eriol finished the sentence.

"If that is the case, then the angel must be someone of great power, for already, many angels are infected with the evilness and it will not be long before even angels like us would also get it."

"Yes." Tomoyo nodded her head. "However, how do we destroy the creature? I know that it will be a long time later before it appears again but I would like to try to destroy it, if possible, so that the sanity of Heaven could remain, safe for some time, at least."

"Well...even I do not know, so I do not know how to answer your question. It is possible to find out the thing used to destroy it, or at least imprison it." He paused. "So in the meantime, take things in your stride and save angels whenever possible and we will know what to do eventually!"

"I get what you mean," Eriol said dryly. "I understand that this is a unique situation which You have no idea of what to do. Well, actually, all of us do not know."

"Well, any more questions?" He asked. The two angels shook their heads as they stood up and bowed or curtsied and took their leave, for they had assumed that He was tired already.

"I guess we have a lot of things to think about now that we know more about the evil creature." Eriol mused as the two of them walked silently down the corridor towards the door.

"Yes, I agree. However, don't you think that it is a bit funny that we do not have a name for that creature? I mean, do we just call the evil creature either 'the creature' or simply 'it'?"

"Now that you think about it, I guess that you are right. How about just call the creature 'it'? Besides, we cannot use the word 'it' in Heaven, it is a taboo for it insults all the angels and creatures living here."

"All right then. 'It' it is."

The two of them continued talking while walking elsewhere, preferably somewhere nearby quiet and private, for they were, after all, talking about important things that could affect the whole of Heaven. Little did they know that someone was tailing them, an evil smile playing on that angel's lips...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Finally, I have gotten this chapter done! Took me a long time, for this one. Well, I am very sorry about it for I still have some holiday homework that took my attention away from this...I'll try to update as soon as possible! However, please do not think that I am going to give up on this fanfiction just because I did not update for a long time- it is because exams are coming soon. However, I will update as much as I can the moment exams are over, all right?


	12. Eleven

Angelic Destiny

Eleven

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol were discussing about the prophecy and they did not want angels to be surprised by all the things they were saying if they were overheard, which was what they did not want to happen. If it happened, what could they do? They could not just say that it was just plain rubbish; the angels would get more suspiciously about it.

"So, what do you plan to do now? Search for the angel who is probably one of the creature's minions in charge of all the evil angels in Heaven or just wait until the evil creature appears?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down on a bench in a secluded spot in the garden of His.

"Well, I have no idea what to do either but we can always try our best, right? If not, more angels will suffer while we do nothing. For now, I suggest we root out as many evil angels as possible and then wait for the It to strike." Eriol answered as he sat down beside Tomoyo on the bench.

"It is quite all right, but do you think that there are more angels out there where we have to save instead of the few that we have saved...unless the angel in charge of all the angels here is very powerful and can order angels about secretly to do something. Then that would be different. Do you think this might be the case?"

Eriol frowned as he thought. "Yes, you may be right, but who is probably the one angel we are searching for?"

"We can always ask the angels we have saved secretly who was the last few angels they met and then we can check on them and find out common angel's name. That way, we can see if he or she is the one. It is clearer that way, though we get wrong clues."

"Good one! I have not thought about this."

"How about we go now and ask them?"

"No. You go back and rest while I go and ask them."

"Eriol..." Tomoyo whined.

"What?"

"Why can't I go with you too? I am not tired at all after that nap!"

Upon hearing this, he narrowed his eyes and he stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am! Besides, I guess that you are tired too and I want you to rest too!"

Eriol glanced at the sky in exasperation and mutter something like 'women'.

"Now what are you saying? Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

Tomoyo was frowning at him as she folded her arms and sat there, still. "Well?"

"Nothing." He looked at her innocently.

"Fine." Tomoyo said as her voice softened. "However, don't you think you should rest? I think that you are tired after carrying me to His home."

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about me." Eriol said as he stood up. "Come, let's go together."

Slowly, Tomoyo stood up and the two of them walked towards the city, side by side. Of course, they made a scene, for two angels of high rank were holding hands and looking at each other adoringly as they walked, talking and laughing, though they sometimes did ask questions as other angels greeted the two of them.

They walked for quite some time before reaching their destination, the first angel's house. It was small, but looked cozy and seemed to be kept in good condition. Eriol knocked the door. The angel answered it and seeing Eriol and Tomoyo, opened the door wider and let them in.

"What can I do to help you?" the angel asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other before Eriol answered, "We would like to ask you some things."

"Oh, all right."

"Now, who was the last angel you saw before you came and attacked Tomoyo?"

"Quite a number of people and I cannot remember them. However, I remembered someone whose rank is like yours, sir, and he was ordering a few angels to do some things but I also cannot remember what."

"Can you remember how the angel looks like? Any idea at all?" Eriol persisted.

The angel shook his head forlornly, for he could not remember how the angel looked like at all. Just as he was thinking about it, he suddenly remembered something, something very special.

"Yes! Yes! I remember now! Though I cannot remember how he looks like, I can remember that he has something hanging on his neck, something very minute but it looks like a watch! Yes! It is a watch! One that has the roman digits, not numbers! I believe that you know who that angel is, but gosh..." the angel trailed off, now knowing who the angel was that he was talking about. "It cannot be your father, right?" he asked softly.

Tomoyo observed quietly, for she had no idea what to say. She realized that if it was Eriol's father who did this, was he one of those who was controlled by It, or did he do it on his own, joining the evil side? Eriol's face was white, for that, Tomoyo could understand, but what if Eriol could not take it at all? What if Eriol did something wrong accidentally out of anger, a blunder that could not be forgiven?

"Eriol, are you all right?" she asked, after looking at Eriol for sometime, who was looking at the ground, eyes wide with shock. Hearing Tomoyo's voice, he turned and looked at her, slowly registering the fact that Tomoyo was with him.

"Do you want to take a walk to clear your mind? We can do this some other time, on my own, if you do not want to go."

"Sir! If your father is the one..." the angel started, but was silenced with a swift motion of Tomoyo's hand and a frown.

"Come, Eriol." Tomoyo said as she walked over to him and helped him out of the house gently. She brought him to somewhere outside the town, where most of the angels were congregating at the moment, out of the eyes of prying angels.

She made him sit down while she knelt in front of him. He was still shocked, for he did not want that angel to be his father. He kept silent, Tomoyo in front of him, looking concerned.

"Do you want to talk to be about this? Tell me, it's all right. I'll be right beside you, listening to what you have to say."

"I..." Eriol started, but he suddenly stopped, for he leaned down and kissed Tomoyo, to he shock.

Behind them, the angel that had been following them all this while, smiled, for the two of them were falling into his Master's trap, just as he had predicted when his Master told him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Done! How is it? Actually, I am supposed to be studying but I can't concentrate, so I switched on the computer to type this! Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Twelve

Angelic Destiny

Twelve

* * *

"All right...they really are falling into Master's trap!" The angel thought as he watched the two angels kiss. "Yes...that is to do so and the two of you will be right in the middle of Master's trap..."The angel thought about what his Master had told him before he started his mission...

That day was windy and clouds obscured the whole sky. He was walking down one street towards his home when he felt the urge to go to the forest nearby. He did not usually go there and it was something that made him want to. He remembered asking in his mind, "Master?" and as if in reply, the urge just felt stronger.

He hurried towards the forest and went to the center of it, where there was a clearing, and that the urge felt the strongest there. He waited for a while nervously, while the urge felt even stronger. Some time later, the area around the forest darkened, with the clearing the darkest of all, and...his Master appeared!

Upon seeing his Master, the angel knelt down and whispered, "Milord."

His Master nodded his head and the angel stood up, whispering at the same time. "Milord, what orders do you have for such a lowly servant?"

"No, no, no. You are not a lowly servant. You are in the council of the God, one of the most important angels in the whole of this country! How can you be lowly?"

"Yes, Milord."

"Now, I have a mission for you to do, which I assume that you will see part of it happen over the next few months. You will see that some angels in the lowest ranks attack two angels by the name of Tomoyo and Eriol. I am sure that you know who Eriol is, right?"

"Yes, Milord."

"As for Tomoyo, she is not in Heaven yet, but she will be in a few months. However, she will not be in the lowest ranks, but in the...privileged rank, the purple one...and the two of them will fall in love with each other. In the end, they will go to my kingdom to defeat me, after the whole of Heaven is in war...which will probably happen in a year."

"Milord, when will your servant know that the war will start? What can your servant do?"

"Ah...very intellectual questions, which most of my faithful servants fail to ask me when I tell them my predictions. You are the first one...well, as I was saying, you will know when you see the two of them kiss in one of the forests here, for this kiss will signify that they love each other and that everyone knows about it, starting from you. After which, you will receive instructions from me through my messengers. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Eriol..." Tomoyo started, almost startling the angel out of his daydream. Yes, his Master was right, everything would start as he had predicted. It was true, for his Master was never wrong. He was always right, even if his servants doubted it.

"I better get away from here now. I assume that Master's instructions would come to me in a moment's time, and I need to be as far away from the two of them in case they sense the aura emitted by the instructions." The angel thought as he crept silently out of the forest and back to his home, a gigantic mansion.

He reached the mansion, whose front doors was guarded by two burly-looking guards, who saluted him when he reached the door.

"Sir! You're back!" they said as they stepped aside to allow their master to enter.

"Yes, I am back. Now, can you please go to the shop to help me get my armor and my sword? The other angels are busy and they cannot help me get it."

"Yes sir!" The two guards saluted their master once again and walked towards the walkway and towards the armory, which would take at least a few hours journey before the guards would be back.

"This is great! For no one will be here to barge into my rooms when Master's instructions arrive. All the angels are home enjoying their company with their families...yes..." the angel thought as he went into his study, where he read until something appeared in front of him. It was a letter, black in colour and it bore the seal of his master's signet and his name.

Gingerly, he took the envelope and pried the seal off gently, careful not to destroy the precious seal. Inside was a letter written in some language that all angels would not recognize, but how could he read it? It was written in silver ink, and the ink glimmered as the angel read the letter.

_You must stop the angels from seeing each other by telling the angels' God that the angel, Eriol, was not to fall in love with Tomoyo, for you have the plans of marrying her when she is of age, and the problem is that you do not have the time to propose to her yet. More instructions will arrive later but you have to create as much havoc as possible in Heaven so that angels will start to hate Eriol and Tomoyo. More instructions will arrive later through the same way._

_Master_

"So this is what Master intends to do, by wrecking havoc and creating unease in Heaven before striking, when all the angels are not together. A good plan, as always." He thought as he folded the letter and placed it back into its envelope. Then, he hid it in an area that was inconspicuous and used a spell to hide the aura.

It felt good to him, and he enjoyed it.

Finally, it was his turn to continue his Master's plans, and he would do it well. That was what he was going to do, without mercy.

"Eriol and Tomoyo will get it...soon! And they will suffer before meeting Master..." he grinned an insane smile before leaving the mansion and to the residence of God, where he would say whatever he should say so that He would stop the two of them from seeing each other again..

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

I know this is not a very good chapter but I hope that it will help to solve some of you readers' questions! Enjoy reading and remember to review!


	14. Thirteen

Angelic Destiny

Thirteen

* * *

The couple was still kissing, but after some time, they stepped away from each other, panting and looking at each other. Until now, they still did not realize that someone was watching them, so the two of them sat down on the ground and waited for the other person to speak. Eriol finally spoke up.

"Tomoyo, are you all right? I'm so sorry that I have behaved this way..." he started, but before he could continue, Tomoyo said, "If it is your fault, then isn't it part of my fault too? So don't blame yourself. Blame me instead."

"But..."

"All right. So it is not my fault and neither is yours. That means this is nobody's fault. Satisfied?" Eriol did not speak anymore, and Tomoyo took his muteness as a good sign.

"Come, let's go back now." Tomoyo said as she stood up, her hand reaching for Eriol's. Eriol nodded and the two of them exited the place.

Meanwhile, on hearing that they would be going back to their homes, since darkness was falling, the hidden angel silently made his way out and towards the city's gigantic bulletin board, where he created a very big poster using his magic and stuck it to the bulletin board. The poster was so big that it cover almost one quarter of the board, and due to the size of the poster, many angels began to make their way to look at the new message. The angel smiled smugly before flying away, waiting for the destruction that would probably start to occur, and then...Tomoyo and Eriol will be no more over time...

Unbeknownst to the couple of what would happen to them soon, they made their way home, hand in hand, strolling along the pavement, and they only left each other when they made way for someone. Both of them were silent and they did not look at each other, but at the pavement before them.

After some time, they reached Tomoyo's home and they said their goodbyes there, albeit stiffly. With that, Tomoyo went into the house and Eriol made his way back to his own home. As he passed the bulletin board, since it was part of his route home, he was surprised to see so many angels congregating there, blocking his way. He was curious, and he looked up. There, on one corner of the bulletin board, he noticed what caused the other angels' attention and caused them to stay there, talking about it.

It was a poster. Under a picture of him and Tomoyo, he saw what caused him to turn pale. There, under the pictures, he saw the words in red, 'Tomoyo, the angel, is already engaged to someone else when she was still alive, but why is Eriol going after Tomoyo? He is seen kissing her too!'

"Since when is this a gossip bulletin board? I thought it is for important news, not news of this kind?" Eriol thought as he made his way home, by flying at a great speed. He could not believe that someone would do such things to them, causing them harm when they were innocent after all.

Eriol reached home and went to his room, closing the door and then sat down on a chair, hands raking his already messy hair. He did not know what to do, since he was not sure if Tomoyo was already engaged in the first place. He would have to ask Tomoyo the next day then, since he did not want Tomoyo to be disturbed by the news. However, if he went to Sakura and Syaoran, the two of them would probably not be able to help them on this; they would not know what to do except do some minor things to help Tomoyo and Eriol, but they would probably be not enough. He groaned. Who wanted to make things worse between him and Tomoyo? As if it was not already bad enough.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was sitting down on a chair in the bedroom reading a book when she was interrupted from her reading by an angel barging into the room. It was Sakura, panting as if she had run a marathon.

"There you are, Tomoyo! Where have you been?" Sakura exclaimed as she threw herself down on Tomoyo's bed.

"Is anything the matter?" Tomoyo asked as she calmly closed the book she was reading and put it aside.

"Everything's the matter! Now answer me a question!"

"Oh, all right..."

"Tell me, were you engaged to someone before you died? Tell me the truth, or else you are in deep trouble!"

Tomoyo frowned as she thought about it. It was a long time since she had thought about her past, and most of the time she only remembered her mother, and would check on her whenever possible. However, she tried as hard as she could to think about it, for it seemed that Sakura wanted a definite answer, not answers like 'Oh...I am not sure...'

She thought about it for a while, the whole time frowning. Finally, she remembered something. But it was quite vague, so she pursued it and thinking hard. About half an hour later, she had her answer, and her answer was "Yes, I was engaged to someone before I died, though I did not wish to be married to that person. My mother ordered me to marry that person."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's face closely, and it did not bode well, for her face was pale and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Then, Sakura suddenly woke up from her reverie.

"Come with me to see Eriol and Syaoran right this instant!" Sakura stood up and dragged the confused Tomoyo out of the house, and to Eriol's place, where Syaoran was currently at then.

They arrived there, and to their surprise, so did someone else.

* * *

So sorry that I did not update for such a long time! Please forgive me...will you?


	15. Fourteen

Angelic Destiny

Fourteen

**

* * *

**

"So there you are, Tomoyo! I thought that you had died already! It seems that I was wrong after all!" someone cried out as Tomoyo made her way towards Eriol's home.

"You!" she gasped.

"Yes, me. So how are you? It has been a long time since I have last seen you! You seem to have grown fatter than when you were alive!"

"Er…Sakura, who is that person? I seem to have forgotten his name." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, who was standing next to her, looking at the angel before them.

Pulling Tomoyo away, Sakura whispered into her ear, "He is one of the ministers. But I think that he is the one who has just become a minister. I do not know what God sees in him, but I think that he is very ambitious."

"Yes, I agree. Even though I have only met him twice in my life with my mother, I know that he is very ambitious. If I do not remember wrongly, my mother wanted me to marry him as her company was going to be bankrupted, but when she realized that it would not, she tried to break off the engagement for me, but it was to no avail. By the way, do not let Eriol know that my mother engaged me to him when we first met. It seems as if he has known me all along. I do not know how, but he knows everything about me. Perhaps he has already wanted to get mother's company from the moment I was born and has planted a servant in my old home. I always felt that someone was watching me…"

Sakura nodded gravely and walked into Eriol's house, not looking at the minister near the door. Tomoyo tried to follow, but that minister pulled her aside from the door. She pulled her hand from him and walked into the door quickly, the minister following her hot on her heels.

Sakura led her into Eriol's room, whose owner was sitting on a chair with Syaoran standing and talking very quickly about what had just happened. However, when Syaoran saw Tomoyo, he stopped talking and looked at her. Silence reigned for a long time before the angel Tomoyo was engaged to before her death cleared his throat and said, "My name is Arthur."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. Everyone knew who Arthur was. There was no need in announcing that. She suspected that something was going to happen. Arthur did not bow nor greet any of the important people in the room, but ignored them, as if he was talking to air.

"As you should know by now, Tomoyo was engaged to me before she died, and of course, when I received the news that she was dead, I was distraught, for she was love at first sight to me. A very beautiful person, or should I say, angel, and I planned to marry her when she was of age. Yes, that was what I had planned to do before she died."

Tomoyo coughed once. She did not like the sound of it. Arthur ignored her and continued, "Now that I have left the world of humans and is now in Heaven with Tomoyo, I wish to marry her immediately, and I do hope that her boyfriend, that is Eriol, could lay his hands off her from now onwards."

"What do you intend to do with me? I am just a normal angel, nothing more. Unless you wish to take over my mother's company when she died, and what would you do with it? I doubt you would have any time to look after the company! If you just want me because of my looks, I suggest that you forget it!" Tomoyo said as she glared at Arthur.

"This is preposterous! You will be my wife soon, you cannot run away from it!"

"How come? I can break off the engagement myself! I do NOT wish to marry you! Now, can you please leave this place? I have matters of importance to discuss with my friends!"

"Care to let me know?" Arthur asked as he reached a hand out to grab Tomoyo's necklace. Tomoyo flew out of his reach with her wings, at the same time glaring at the man whom she was engaged to angrily. Eriol stood up from his chair, looking immensely tall as he walked over in front of the angel and said, "Would you please, sir, leave my home so that my friends and I can talk about matters of importance that would be of no interest to you? Come on, I'll see you out."

Arthur's face turned red as he went out of the room escorted by Eriol to the front door, his hands clenched together as if he was about to hit someone. When Arthur left, the tension in the room decreased. By the time Eriol returned to his friends, everyone was already talking in quiet tones about Tomoyo's situation, and Tomoyo listened quietly what she was supposed to do.

"Well, Tomoyo, I suggest that you ask my father to break off the engagement as soon as possible. It may be difficult, but I think that you can do so without much problem, if you have the right points to argue about." Syaoran said as he looked at the door, from where Eriol entered the room.

"But what can I argue? It is not as if it will be easy, he has already stated that I will be his wife someday…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"However, you can argue that you was persuaded to marry him when you were alive by your mother, and that it was to save your mother's company. I am sure He will understand. You are being filial to your parents and the only problem is that you have to try to presuage Him that even though you have to break the fulfillment of marriage to another angel, it is not as important once a person has died. I am sure that you have come across it in some book somewhere when you were learning about heaven." Sakura told Tomoyo, he eyes concerned as she looked at her distraught student and friend.

"Whatever we can help, we will help, even though it may not be much. However, you can be assured that we will do our best!" Eriol, who had been listening quietly, interrupted.

"Thanks you all so much…" Tomoyo said as she finally dissolved in tears…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. 

I really hoped that you have enjoyed this chapter! I know that it has been a while since I have updated this fanfic, and I am really sorry to keep you waiting for it to be updated. Gomen!


	16. Fifteen

Angelic Destiny

Fifteen

* * *

When Tomoyo's sobs subsided, she wiped her eyes with her hands and said, "I will go to Him now and try to break off the engagement with Arthur."

"I will come with you…" Eriol started before Syaoran interrupted him. "No, all of us should go together. That way, we can explain matters together and what we had heard and also what we had seen. Besides, Sakura and I do not like him anyway. He is too ambitious. Perhaps he has his own interests and not Heaven's interest in mind. Maybe we can persuade Father to drop his ranks for a while before putting him back as a minister."

"Well, if that is the case…thank you." Tomoyo said. Sakura shook her head. "You should not thank us. We are your friends, and even if you do not say anything about it, we will do our best. Now let's set off for His residence."

Everyone nodded their heads and went out of Eriol's home, flying towards His residence. However, they were a bit too late, for Arthur was already talking about his and Tomoyo's marriage with Him.

Nevertheless, they barged into the room and Tomoyo cried out, "Stop all these nonsense, Arthur! I am NOT an item that you can get just by asking Him for permission! I am of a free person and I will not marry such a person like you!"

"Is it?" God asked her.

"Yes! I am not going to be manipulated by men like you all. Women aren't not items nor accessories, we also have our own ways. We have life!"

"Since that is the case, I order you to marry Arthur, Tomoyo." Upon hearing this, Tomoyo and Eriol felt their hearts harden. It was a very big blow to them. Arthur smiled.

"At last, Tomoyo is mine!" Arthur thought. He started to walk over to Tomoyo, who said, "Even if you have my body, you will never have my soul." With that, she closed her eyes, and stood still. Arthur thought that she could not bear to look at him and thus continued to walk over to her.

As for Eriol, he had nothing more to say. He flew out of the room dejectedly and out of His residence. He did not hear what Tomoyo said later on, which was, "Arthur, you do not work under Him, do you? I know that you work for someone else, the evil one, the one who is set on destroying Heaven. I am sure you know too, God. I'm sorry, Arthur, but I have no other choice but to destroy you. If not…"

Tomoyo took hold of her amethyst. And under the astonished stares of Sakura and Syaoran (they had not believed that Tomoyo could even sense something that was hidden from another person's self, and also the fact that they themselves did not sense that Arthur was harboring something evil in his self.), her bow and arrow appeared in her hands. However, they recovered very quickly and went after Eriol, hoping that calm him down and let him know what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur, but I do hope that you have not gone so far into evil that you will not be able to be reborn as a human in the future. Well, good bye then." Tomoyo said as she opened her eyes and looked at Arthur.

"How did you know that? I thought that you would not know! I thought that anyone would not know that I work for someone else, not Him! Why is it that you think He is benevolent? My master is better! Master gives everyone consolation when they die and also comfort. Everyone who works for Master or live there are better off than here! This place! Talk all about righteous and sacrifice, but would want to do that? Everyone cherishes their lives!"

"That's where you are wrong, Arthur. I am willing to sacrifice myself if I have to, and not for money or anything, but for the sake of everyone!"

"Even under the extent that someone grieves for you when you die?"

"Yes, because one can overcome one's mourning when it is time for one to do so. People and angels alike will heal, even if there are scars left over. And…I will grieve for you, even if you are my enemy, because I have to kill people like you to maintain peace and order in Heaven. This is my fate, and I still grieve for those whom I have killed. Good bye, Arthur." Tomoyo released the arrow she had been holding.

"Please forgive me, Tomoyo! I will be a better person in the future…" Arthur cried out as the arrow struck him. Tomoyo closed her eyes and looked away as tears fell. When the light faded, she opened her eyes again and looked at God.

"Sir, is this right? Do I have to kill angels or people who are so deep into evil? Yes, even if those who are evil are cleansed, but what about the others? Are they really killed? If so, I really grieve for them, not for the fact that I know them but for the fact that they have fallen prey into evil's trap. Is it really right?"

God looked at Tomoyo, who was trying hard to stop herself from crying. "There is no right or wrong in the world, Tomoyo," God answered her question finally. "It is the choice one chooses. If one chooses the wrong choice, we can only help them cleanse their souls and if there is really no choice, we will have to kill them…now, don't think about this anymore. I'll not stop your marriage to Eriol in the future but still, try not to be with him all the time for the time being, until the matter cools down. However, do go and comfort him now, all right? Also, get a rest yourself. I fear that the final battle may be here soon, sooner than you may think, once the evil one finds out that his best pawn has died under your hand…"

"All right. I will go and look for Eriol then. Please do get a rest yourself, Sir." Tomoyo answered as she went out of the room and towards Eriol's home once again…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

How is it? So sorry that I have not updated for a long time! Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Sixteen

Angelic Destiny

Sixteen

* * *

Eriol did not go back to his home. Instead, her went to the Sakura trees that caught his attention. They were very beautiful and it seemed to be a good place where he could nurse his sorrows. He slumped down under one of the trees and stared aimlessly at the surroundings around him. He did not hear nor sense Sakura and Syaoran when they arrived, so absorbed was he in thinking about Tomoyo. 

"Eriol why must you be so dejected? Tomoyo will never marry him, now that we know that he was not working under Him at all but the evil one!" Sakura said as she went towards him, Eriol looking somewhere else as Sakura sat down beside him, looking at Syaoran.

"What Sakura said is true, Eriol. We have heard it and you do know that Tomoyo never lies, right? If I were you, I would go back home and wait for Tomoyo to explain herself."

"How would I know that this is true? Why should I believe you? Are you telling lies to me or what? I am very…very…just leave me alone, will you? I would like to think things out, and don't you dare tell Tomoyo where I am now." Eriol stared at his surroundings again, not looking at either Sakura or Syaoran. His mind was in turmoil and he did not know if what the two of them said was true. What if they were not? Would he be disappointed once more?

Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads before leaving Eriol to his thinking while they went to His residence again, hoping that they would know what had happened. However, to their consternation, Tomoyo was not there and only Him was at his throne, thinking about things, most probably what had happened before.

"Father, what has happened? Where is Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked as he looked at his father.

"Tomoyo…no, I do not know where she is. If you can find her, you can, perhaps ask her what has happened. I, unfortunately, do not know how to explain what has happened."

"Any idea where she is, Father?"

"Really, I have no idea."

"All right then, I will not disturb you. Sakura and I will leave now." Syaoran and Sakura said good byes to Him and went off to where they thought Tomoyo would be.

They had searched for Tomoyo at the many places where she had usually gone but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, having no other choices, they went to Eriol's place, which they thought she would not go when she found out that Eriol was not in. However, they were wrong, for she was at Eriol's place.

"Where is Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran?" Tomoyo stood up from the steps of Eriol's home the moment she saw them arrive. She did not want to wait in his home for fear that Eriol would know that she was there when he heard the message from his servants. That way, she could keep a lookout for him and he could not escape from her.

"Sorry, Tomoyo, but we cannot find him. Has he come back yet?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Tomoyo anxiously. But upon seeing her crestfallen face, he stammered, "Well, I'm sure he will come to his senses when he thinks through what he has heard today. He needs time."

Tomoyo nodded her head, but she was not convinced with what Syaoran told her. She noticed that he was avoiding her gaze at him and so was Sakura when she looked at him. It was then she realized that they were lying to her, or perhaps it was partly a lie.

"You are telling me lies, right? Or is it partly true? Come on, it is very important! Please, I'm begging you, tell me where Eriol is!" Tomoyo stared at them, tears welling in her eyes once more. Oh, she so wanted to see him and tell him that what he had heard was, yes, true, but He had allowed them to marry in the future, if they wanted to.

Sakura could not stand seeing Tomoyo looking so sad and she did not want to see such a sad angel living her days waiting to see her beloved. What will happen then if she could not find him? What about her duties as an angel, her special duties that she was the only one capable of doing?

"All right, all right. Sorry, Tomoyo, but we were telling you lies because…" Sakura started but was interrupted by Tomoyo, looking very anxious as she asked, "Please, can you just get straight to the point?"

"All right, Eriol is at the Sakura trees there, thinking about things. I am not sure if he wants to see you but if you want to, I suggest that you be careful…"

"Thank you, Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she flew towards where Sakura said Eriol was.

"Sakura, why must you tell her where Eriol is? Eriol will murder us if he knows that we told her." Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"But, can you bear Tomoyo and Eriol looking so tortured when they love each other and that this is just a misunderstanding?"

"You are right. Come on, let's go and have some food, it is late and I am a bit hungry after all…"

"Fine! You glutton!" Sakura teased him as they went off in search of food…

By the time Tomoyo reached the place where Sakura said Eriol was, it was very late and she was hungry, but she was more worried about Eriol. She wanted to make things clear to him and she really did not want him to think that she was still engaged to Arthur. However, to her horror…someone was already there, talking to Eriol…who can that be? Who was that person who was impersonating her?

Tomoyo hid behind a Sakura tree and looked on…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. 

Well, this is the end of chapter sixteen! I hope that you readers out there will enjoy it! Please review! Arigato to those who reviewed! Ja! Gotta go and type another chapter!


	18. Seventeen

Angelic Destiny

Seventeen

* * *

"Eriol…why are you here sulking?" 

Eriol looked up and saw Tomoyo walking towards him. Behind her, there was the sun and it was shining, making Tomoyo look more beautiful than before. However, he had sensed something different about Tomoyo. He could not place it, but it seemed to be very different from what he was accustomed to.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" he muttered as he looked at the ground once more. He could not bear to face her, for though he loved her very much, she was still, after all, engaged and it would not be good if she is seen around by the other angels, who may happen to walk pass by here at the moment.

Tomoyo did not move. She was looking at him with tenderness. When she saw that he was not going to look at her or talk to her, she sat down beside him and said, "Look, Eriol. It is not that I do not love you or anything, but…I was engaged and I have to marry that Arthur. I cannot defy His order, right?"

Eriol did not look at her as he asked, "Why did you not tell me that you was engaged to that Arthur when you was still alive? Don't you trust me?"

"No! It is not that I do not trust you…but I cannot trust myself. I cannot trust myself to let you know the truth. I can't trust myself to let the whole world know…I…"

The real Tomoyo was behind a Sakura tree watching the conversation between Eriol and 'Tomoyo'. She could not believe that this 'angel' dared to impersonate her. How dare she! Still…she noticed that there were some things that was different from her usual self, the shade of her robes was slightly different…

Eriol did not notice them. He was keeping his head down.

Tomoyo realized that he sensed something from that 'Tomoyo' but could not place it as what it was, for she could see that he was looking doubtful. She wanted to stop that 'Tomoyo'…

That 'Tomoyo' stopped talking all of a sudden and looked at her. Her heart froze. This 'Tomoyo' murmured something under her breath and she could no longer move, let alone cry for help. It was as if 'Tomoyo' was depriving her the chance of doing anything against her.

Tomoyo knew that she had no chances of breaking this spell. She could only watch helplessly as Eriol was in denial of the fact that Tomoyo was going to marry Arthur. Tomoyo was not going to have any chance of letting him know that the engagement was off and that Tomoyo was free to marry him.

What could she do?

"Stop following me around, Tomoyo. I need to think. Leave me!"

That 'Tomoyo' took it as a cue to leave.

"I'll see you around then…I hope." Then she left.

Eriol did not look at the direction at which she left. He was still staring at the ground as if it was so fascinating that he could not believe what he was seeing.

'Tomoyo' finally reached Tomoyo.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The real me, stuck immobile by a spell that only we creatures of our lord can cast. How…pitiful!" she whispered, her voice full of malice. "That beautiful amethyst is not going to help you any longer. I might as well have it. Shall I?"

Tomoyo looked on in terror as her impersonator took her amethyst from her. Without it, she was powerless and she could not do anything. All spells were useless against this particular spell. No counter spell was created before…she was stuck and in deep trouble.

'Tomoyo' laughed. "I am so sad that you cannot move, but it looks like I will have to keep you with me in case someone wanders into this place and find you. Now, that would not be good, right?" she asked as she wore the amethyst and then took out a circlet. It was another amethyst.

"Do not think that this amethyst here will help you. I have cast enough spells to stop you form escaping…" This girl then murmured a word and pointed at Tomoyo. She was immediately sucked into the circlet!

Tomoyo tried to stop it, but she could not- the force was too strong. The other Tomoyo looked at the one inside the amethyst.

"Now, you will be with me while I do whatever I can to help my master conquer Heaven…you will never escape from this amethyst, of course, and when I have manipulated everyone you love…my master will come and conquer this so-called beautiful place- Heaven! I will also present you to him when this is done…" 'Tomoyo' smiled smugly. "Call me…Celeste…that's my real name, but others will call me Tomoyo, my dear twin sister…"

"Celeste? Who was she? Why was she claiming to be my twin sister? Is she telling the truth or is she not? Can I escape from this place and warn the others? Oh…Eriol, you promised to protect me. Why must you be tricked by this Celeste? Why?" Tomoyo thought as she stared in despair at the confines of her 'cell'. There was nothing in it, and she could see everything clearly.

Celeste placed the circlet on her head and walked towards the city.

What should she do? Tomoyo was now trapped in a place where only she and Celeste would know. Can she ever escape? Still, she can try, right?

"You know, Celeste. I will NEVER give up, if that is what you are thinking." Tomoyo said to her.

_Is it? We'll see._

Tomoyo was astonished. She could talk to her without moving her mouth? She could use her mind to speak? That was impossible, right?

_I will wait until all your hope has given up before I present you to master…in the meantime, you can expect me to play with you…_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

So sorry! GOMEN! I did not update for such a long time! Please forgive me…I have loads of homework now, but I will try to update every two weeks. If I cannot make it, it means that I am a bit busy with my work, so I hope that you all will wait…well, enjoy yourselves then! Ja!


	19. Eighteen

**Angelic Destiny**

**Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**

"Oh Tomoyo! There you are! I was wondering where you had gone!" Sakura cried out the moment she saw 'Tomoyo' walking towards her near Eriol's home, which he had not returned to, yet. The real Tomoyo was trying to warn Sakura about the fact that the Tomoyo in front of her was not the real her, but just someone else, someone who claimed to be her twin sister. Tomoyo did all sorts of things- from yelling to casting magic to hitting the surface of her prison…but it was to no avail. Sakura did not notice her at all.

"What can I do?" Tomoyo thought. "I cannot warn Sakura and the others and they cannot even see me…how? What should I do? Eriol…"

"Tomoyo, are you all right? You seem a bit pale. Has everything gone well between you and Eriol?" Syaoran asked, concern on his face.

Celeste ignored Syaoran and continued walking into Eriol's home, looking in disbelief at something in front of her. Sakura and Syaoran tried to talk to her, but she ignored them all. It was as if she had given up talking to anybody unless Eriol wanted to listen to her and forgive her.

Tomoyo looked at the scene in front of her. She saw Syaoran and Sakura struggling to talk to Celeste, Sakura on the brink of tears, while Syaoran cursing Eriol for being so immoral to Tomoyo and deciding to find Eriol and bash him up until he listened to what Syaoran was going to say. It was only when Sakura stopped him from really going to bash Eriol up did he start to calm down.

Sakura led Celeste to the room where Tomoyo would stay whenever she visited Eriol and left her there, while she went to prepare some food. When Sakura left the room and asked Syaoran to help her prepare food for Tomoyo (Sakura did not believe in people doing things for her.) they discussed what they were going to do. Tomoyo, in her prison, could hear the whispers from the two of them as they cooked food. However, the movement of the circlet from Celeste's head to her hands distracted her.

_Well, it seems as if my disguise has not been penetrated yet. Fools! All angels are such fools! They do not realize that someone who they think that is close to them is in fact someone else…hmm…this seems to be a good idea. So, Tomoyo, how do you feel like in your prison? Is it comfortable? _

"Even if it is uncomfortable, I will endure. Until the day that I am freed, I will wait, even if it is going to be a long wait." With that, Tomoyo turned her back against Celeste and looked at the door.

_Is it? Well, this is really going to be interesting…and I do love things like these, especially if they involve **torture**!_

Tomoyo ignored her. That pissed Celeste off. Holding the circlet tightly in one hand, she shook it very hard. The Tomoyo in the amethyst tried to balance herself and prevent herself from hitting the walls of the prison, where she could be bruised very easily. However, it was to no avail, for Celeste continued shaking the circlet until she heard Sakura and Syaoran's voice coming towards the room and she hurriedly placed it back on her head.

As Tomoyo watched what was happening, she was nursing herself and trying to heal her wounds. It seemed as if it was of no use, for even a simple healing spell had already drained most of her energy.

"Seems like this prison of mine can sap a lot of magic until one dies. I think that this is to deal with people who try to heal themselves…even if I do know the nature of this prison, it is of no use, as Celeste can come up with new tricks to torture me, if her mind is on it." Tomoyo thought.

She looked at Sakura and Syaoran, who were trying to convince Celeste to eat. Celeste was shaking her head the whole time and Tomoyo was going to be dizzy with such violent shaking. "Another torture of some sort." Tomoyo thought amid her dizziness. Eventually, the two angels left Celeste on her own for they thought that Tomoyo needed some 'peace and quiet to think', which to Tomoyo was rubbish, for to her, if something like this happened, she would want Sakura's company badly. Unless…they did not notice that this was the fake Tomoyo?

I'm tired. I'll sleep and then when I wake up, ah…torture will be here waiting for you… 

"I'm ready for anything." Tomoyo said.

Oh is it? Then I can surely start with some torture, shall I? 

Tomoyo ignored her.

_I think some coldness can help._

Celeste muttered a few words and immediately, on the corner of her bed, there was a box made of ice. She took the circlet off and placed it in the box and covered it, then muttering another few words before lying down on her bed.

It was not very cold initially, but when Celeste added the few words, it became extremely cold. Of course, the prisoner knew what that spell was. It was the Freezing Spell, the spell designed to freeze people to death unless they confess for the crimes that they had done. It was a common type of torture. Tomoyo shivered involuntarily.

"I will endure. I will! If this is only the beginning of the types of torture that she is going to use, there will be more lined up behind this. This is torture that everyone knows how to do if they have a bit of magical knowledge, but I will dread the spells that only people of her master can use…I do not know what to expect…" Tomoyo thought. For the whole night, she struggled to stay awake so that she would not fall into the sleep of death. Using her wings as a blanket, she covered herself with it and when it became too cold, she walked or flew about in her prison.

"I will be able to make it! I will! I will wait until the day I am freed!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Once again, I am so sorry that I have not updated for such a long time…forgive me, please? Will try to update as soon as possible! Ja!


End file.
